


Car-zy for you

by Bigpaleontology20



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Cars, Gay, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M, Yikes, anyway, gay cars, it was a dare, it was not a dare, lightning mcqueen - Freeform, lmaooo, read it and cringe, relationship, seriously what am i doing with my life, thats all I got, the cars have sex, tow mater - Freeform, vroom vroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigpaleontology20/pseuds/Bigpaleontology20
Summary: Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater.......are they gay??Read on to find out ;)
Relationships: Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Car-zy for you

Lightning McQueen’s engine could barely be heard over the roar of his fans as he pulled into the pit section. Tow Mater couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, the red gleaming paint was eye catching for anyone, but Mater had other reasons to look. Lightning always looked exceptionally attractive after a race, heart racing, breath panting, adrenaline pumping, everyone could see it, especially Mater.  
“Hiya Lightning,” Mater called over the crowd in his southern drawl. Lightning rolled over to him, his breathing hadn’t yet returned to its normal rhythm yet.  
“Hi Mater,” Lightning purred, his voice low. Mater’s breath hitched and his tow hook went suddenly still. “What do you say about getting out of here?” Lightning gave Mater an innocent look, but Mater could barely keep it together enough to slightly nod his head and trail behind Lightning. He paused before they had made it to the exit, “What ‘bout your fans, Lightning?”  
Lightning barely paused before his response, “They can wait.”  
~  
IN a back room, somewhere that only Lightning knew about, Mater and Lightning were staring at each other. Mater is nervous, they haven’t been alone like this in a while. Had Mater forgotten what to do? Lightning was kind of an expert in the field, being world famous he probably got a ton of girls.  
“Whats wrong Mater?” Lightning gave Mater a concerned look. Mater’s heart grew, Lightning had noticed.  
“I’m just a little nervous is all,” He dropped off at the end of the sentence. Lightning licked his lips and Mater couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lightning's tongue. That race winning tongue. Mater hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since he saw Lightning win that race on his crappy tv before they even knew each other.  
“C’mere” Mater growled at Lightning, moving closer to him and catching Lightning's mouth in his. A surprised yelp left Lightning’s mouth and Mater can’t keep it together anymore. Breaking their kiss, Mater used his tow hook to turn Lightning the way he wanted him.  
“Do you want this? Me?” Mater asked Lightning, his voice husky. Lightning could barely get out his next words, “Yes, oh god yes.” (consent is key kids) “Say it,” Mater growled. Lightning whimpered, he could barely handle it when Mater took control. “I want you Mater, now.” Thats all Mater needed, he mounted Lightning and the sparks began to fly. Quite literally because they had metal on metal, scraping rubbing together. Lighting had never felt this good after a race. “Mater” he whispered and it only made Mater move faster. Oil was getting everywhere and they both climaxed at the same time.  
“Mater,” Lightning coughed, “that was the best I’ve ever had.” Mater was taken aback by this confession, “really?” he asked.  
“Really,” Lightning answered. “Now lets go meet my fans…”


End file.
